


Big Dog in a Little Body

by Jubilee44



Series: PhilTheo One Shots [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Philip has a Pomeranian, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theodosia Burr had a Bernese mountain dog named Zeus. Philip Hamilton had a Pomeranian named Wallace.





	

            Theodosia Burr had a Bernese mountain dog named Zeus. Philip Hamilton had a Pomeranian named Wallace. Zeus was twenty times bigger than little Wallace. But, it was the tiny dog that started the chase.

            It was early in the morning when the two left their respective houses and started their walk. Theo had been living in the neighborhood for years but Philip had just moved in recently. He walked into the dog park and let Wallace have a free reign. The park was empty except for a young woman hidden behind a book. Her giant dog sat loyally by her side. He didn’t seem to have any interest in playing.

            But Wallace, unfortunately, did. The little firecracker took off sprinting towards the massive beast, yapping and baring his teeth.

            “Wallace!” Philip jumped into action and ran to catch the furry monster.

            Theo glanced up over her book when she heard the commotion. Zeus, terrifyingly confused by the small object, leapt onto the bench and into Theo’s lap. Though he hadn’t fit on her lap for a few years. So he was halfway hanging off of her, his paws scrambling to stay close.

            “Zeus!” Theo spluttered as she tried to support the huge mass of fur.

            Theodosia Burr had a Bernese mountain dog named Zeus. Philip Hamilton had a Pomeranian named Wallace. Zeus was twenty times bigger than little Wallace. But, it was the tiny dog that started the chase.

            It was early in the morning when the two left their respective houses and started their walk. Theo had been living in the neighborhood for years but Philip had just moved in recently. He walked into the dog park and let Wallace have a free reign. The park was empty except for a young woman hidden behind a book. Her giant dog sat loyally by her side. He didn’t seem to have any interest in playing.

            But Wallace, unfortunately, did. The little firecracker took off sprinting towards the massive beast, yapping and baring his teeth.

            “Wallace!” Philip jumped into action and ran to catch the furry monster.

            Theo glanced up over her book when she heard the commotion. Zeus, terrifyingly confused by the small object, leapt onto the bench and into Theo’s lap. Though he hadn’t fit on her lap for a few years. So he was halfway hanging off of her, his paws scrambling to stay close.

            “Zeus!” Theo spluttered as she tried to support the huge mass of fur.

            “Sorry, sorry.” Philip snatched Wallace off the ground. The Pomeranian kept growling and snapping at the dog. “He’s a little…special.”

            “It’s fine.” Theo did her best to get Zeus to stand back on the ground. “Mine is a wimp.” She rolled her eyes.

            “He’s handsome,” Philip complimented. “I don’t think I’ve seen a lap dog that big though.” He teased.

            Theo laughed. “Yeah, well he certainly likes to think he’s one. Is that your girlfriend’s dog?”

            Philip’s face went red. “Oh…no, he’s mine. I mean I don’t have a girlfriend.” He looked at his dog. “I was going to get something a little manlier but I saw this little guy at the shelter and I couldn’t resist.” He shrugged.

            “That’s sweet.” Theo’s heart melted at the idea of such a gentle man.

            Philip saw the way she was gazing at him with those big brown eyes. “Do you want to get a coffee?” He asked. “I promise I won’t let Wallace beat up your dog.”

            Theo giggled. “I’d like that. I’m Theo.” She stood up and clipped the leash to Zeus’s collar.

            “Philip.” He smiled. He loved her laugh already.

            “Sorry, sorry.” Philip snatched Wallace off the ground. The Pomeranian kept growling and snapping at the dog. “He’s a little…special.”

            “It’s fine.” Theo did her best to get Zeus to stand back on the ground. “Mine is a wimp.” She rolled her eyes.

            “He’s handsome,” Philip complimented. “I don’t think I’ve seen a lap dog that big though.” He teased.

            Theo laughed. “Yeah, well he certainly likes to think he’s one. Is that your girlfriend’s dog?”

            Philip’s face went red. “Oh…no, he’s mine. I mean I don’t have a girlfriend.” He looked at his dog. “I was going to get something a little manlier but I saw this little guy at the shelter and I couldn’t resist.” He shrugged.

            “That’s sweet.” Theo’s heart melted at the idea of such a gentle man.

            Philip saw the way she was gazing at him with those big brown eyes. “Do you want to get a coffee?” He asked. “I promise I won’t let Wallace beat up your dog.”

            Theo giggled. “I’d like that. I’m Theo.” She stood up and clipped the leash to Zeus’s collar.

            “Philip.” He smiled. He loved her laugh already.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point, that's how I like my PhilTheo...sometimes...
> 
> Also for anyone who is following my rapid descent into Hamilton fic misery and wants to request something, just let me know.


End file.
